One Chance
by JJ the nerd
Summary: AU: Yui had always seen herself as 'Useless'. She couldn't do anything right. After she took her own life, her spirit went to another world- and in doing so saw the lives of the Sakamaki's from birth. She fell deeply for Subaru, but she couldn't tell him, couldn't touch him. Then she was given only one chance. A chance to say "I love you".
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the empty school, the warm red hue illuminated my path. I had stayed after school again thanks to _that witch_.

I stopped walking, feet soaked and heavy hearted. I looked down to my student ID.

Yui Komori

Sex: Female

Age: 16

At least I was able to recover my identity from the pond. My bag had been soaked so all my belongings- including my phone- were gone. I had to order yet another set of textbooks, great.

I knew my father would chastise me for my negligence once again. And my explanation?

"I tripped"

"My hand slipped while passing by"

"I did it for attention"

"I'm sorry"

I had run out of fake excuses to give him. It's not like I was able to actually tell him I was a victim of harassment at school.

What would he think if he knew his child was so weak?

I bit my lip harshly, and my face became hidden. I could feel my eyes water.

"Don't." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Don't cry Yui. Don't-" I inhaled sharply as the tears began to fall.

How many times did that make?

How many more would I weep in sadness and helplessness?

Soft sobs escaped from my lips.

I was a broken doll. I was useless. I didn't deserve my life.

"Why am I still here?" I asked to nobody but myself.

I came up with my own heartless answer.

I shouldn't be here.

I dropped my soaked bag, my broken phone, my will to live- and ran for the roof.

I tried to open the door to the roof- it was locked.

Of course it was- I realised my school was not the same as the ones in an anime or manga.

I wasn't a fictional heroine that was going to be saved, I was a beaten and battered girl- with no one to turn to.

I then ran to the front of the school, then slowed my pace at the sight of traffic in the streets.

It would be quick.

Painless, even.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and slapped myself. What was I doing? Why did I turn to such an extreme train of thought. But I had snapped out of my trance too late.

Just as I came to my senses I didn't realise I had never stopped walking in the first place.

A loud horn blared in the air, my pink eyes round in shock of my own doings. I gave a bitter smile, and within the second was struck by the incoming truck.

I felt my body fly through the air, and then saw it hit the ground. I had died upon impact.

Screams filled the air- but I couldn't care less. I lifted my hands in front of my face.

"I died… and for nothing to show for it." I whispered. I had taken my life- and even in death was worthless.

I wailed in anguish. I was pathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since I died, my father stood at my newly-dug grave. His cries of grief send my heart to stone. I only caused father pain when I was alive, and I still did after mortality. How cruel. I was cruel.

My face was broken, lovelorn- even. How could I have done this?

I shook my head, my platinum blonde locks swayed with the wind- or at least would have. As a spirit I discovered many things.

I couldn't change my appearance. I couldn't change the state I was in from how I died. I still wore the traditional sailor uniform, with blood soaked in the once white cloth. My arm and leg were bent in a strange way- one that didn't look natural.

The only thing spirits could do was observe the world around their bodies. I could make facial expressions, I could watch the people around me suffer, but I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. It was as if someone had put me in a void- with nowhere to go.

There was no afterlife for me to move on to. Though it felt as if I were in Hell.

My sense of time died with my body. Before I knew it, what I thought to be a day was a decade. Nobody came to visit or clean my grave, nobody thought about me, my father had stopped visiting me.

I was lonely. _Death- was lonely_. Until one day I found myself somewhere else. A different era entirely perhaps- or not. I couldn't tell.

I wandered a victorian mansion, it was surprisingly clean. I then saw a woman with violet hair strut past me in a snobbish manner.

She wore a black dress, deep red roses adorned all over, and her belly was round from expecting a child. I found her eyes mesmerizing. What a lovely green she had. I forced myself away from her beauty.

That wasn't important, not to me at the time anyways. "Where am I?" I asked myself quietly.

I mulled over it for some time, to the point where I saw six boys grow up to the age of 12.

I sighed in defeat. Six years of thought gave me no answers, I needed to move from where I was.

I had piqued interest in the children of the mansion. All brothers- and yet looked different.

The oldest, a blond boy. I followed him to the courtyard once, to see his mother scold him for petting a dog.

"What a rude mom, what's wrong with dogs huh?" I commented to myself, I knew her name but I liked to call her "Picky Penny" from how picky and strict she was with her sons. The second eldest, a raven-haired boy scoffed next to me. I tilted my head, why did such a young boy have such a hateful expression.

Out of all the brothers, I never understood the raven-haired one. He always was angry at the blond, and it broke my heart to see such a broken relationship between family.

Another few years had passed, one day I choose to observe the triplets.

Two red-headed boys and a lavender-haired boy. They were outside that day, next to a large lake.

Cordelia, the woman I first saw when I arrived, had gotten angry at one of the red-heads. I gasped when she threw him in the lake.

"How could a mother do such a thing?!" I rushed over and reached my good hand out to the boy. Just as I could grasp his hand it phased through his. I watched in horror at the scene.

"Someone help him!" I shouted. The other two boys were taken inside, I refused to watch further and warped to the rose garden. I had seen enough that day.

I didn't want to be near Cordelia after that, and therefore refused to be near the triplets at all costs. I didn't like the contention between the two eldest either, so I also strayed far from them.

As a result, I spent almost all my time with the youngest, an albino.

His mother was sick, she had something wrong with her and it tore at the boy.

I felt my heart ache as I watched him calm his frantic mother. At the end of the day he always cursed his father, and vented his anger to the things around him.

Years passed, Cordelia and Beatrix had died- in not pleasant ways to say the least. I was never so sure about the mother of the albino. I never learned her name, not knew what happened to her.

The boys had grown to highschool age, and I had fallen deeply for the albino. I never was able to learn his name. I wished to know it deeply though.

I yearned to touch him, to say his name, to merely tell him "I love you".

I watched him take care of the white roses, my heart had become a heavy weight. Every time I saw him, I wanted to cry.

But I wasn't even allowed to do that in death.

Spirits couldn't cry. We had no bodies that allowed us to.

It was then I truly felt I was in Hell.

But one day I wandered to the surrounding forest of the mansion, in search of answers.

There I found a man, who was the father of the brothers. I had acquired the same hatred for him as the albino has.

I still hate him to this day, despite what he did for me. On that day he was able to see me, and offered me my life. A way to live once again.

I still remember that day clearly.

"_**You can see me?" I asked the man, he nodded his head then spoke.**_

"_**That I can, and it seems you yearn to live once more." I was wary with my next words.**_

"_**I do…" **_

"_**How about I let you live again?" I didn't believe him at first, then questioned him further.**_

"_**What do I need to do?" I wanted to at least talk to the man I had fallen for, and for that- I'd do anything.**_

_**He chuckled at my determined eyes. His laugh spiked fear in my core. Even spirits feel fear.**_

"_**You're a sharp one, you will need to do something for me."**_

"_**What is it?" I felt tense.**_

"_**Be a witch." I blinked my pink eyes back in confusion.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**If you want to live, become a witch and live with my sons."**_

"_**Why a witch?"**_

"_**I need my lineage to be strong, but all we get are human or vampire brides. I need a strong wife for one of my sons." **_

To this day I still doubt that's his true intention. But alas I stood at the large door in front of the mansion.

I sighed, and knocked on the door. A few moments passed, I waited patiently.

Eventually I let myself in, with hesitance of course. I called out in the empty plaza.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I knew the answer, but I had to act like I didn't. I had to act _human_.

Another one of _his _conditions.

I saw one of the triplets lay on the couch, asleep. I walked over to him and tried to shake him awake, his body was stone cold.

XXXXXXXXXX

After an exhausting series of events I sat myself upon a white couch. The raven-haired brother began introductions. I steeled my nerves, I knew what those boys were like and I needed to not let them get to me.

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, the boy whom you met earlier was Ayato, the man in the fedora is Laito, the child holding the bear is Kanato, and the youngest of us is Subaru." (A/N: I don't feel like going to the anime and writing down the events of things we already know happened, so that's why I'm writing everything in this scene very lazily. Sorry!)

I tilted my head in confusion. That was only five names, where was the blond's name?

"I was informed there were six brothers, is my information incorrect?" My question had come out more robotically than intended. Years of no social interaction had turned me into one I suppose. My old pure self was long gone, all that remained was a broken doll who forgot all common sense of a normal human.

"That good for nothing is not present and not important, now let me show you to your room." I stood and followed Reiji, I warily looked around- the youngest also was not there. I was led to my room in silence- not that I wanted to speak to Reiji in the first place.

Just as I walked into my room, I stopped Reiji from leaving with a final question.

"I didn't catch the name of the youngest brother, I'm sorry but may I hear it again?" Reiji adjusted his glasses in irritation.

"It was Subaru. Please pay more attention next time Miss Komori, or you will be punished for such impudent manners." I nodded my head in understanding. Yes, yes, punishment this, punishment that. I already knew his personality and honestly didn't like it- in both death and life.

Reiji left and I plopped down on the soft pink sheets. That was the first time in a long time I was able to touch something- it almost felt unreal.

I smiled softly to myself.

Subaru.

That was the name of the man I loved, I finally knew it.

That night I fell asleep, and happy at that.

If only I realised that same man found out my secret far too soon, then I would've been far more careful back then.

And then perhaps I would've had my happy ending instead of death once more.

Act 1- END


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning- or night I should say- was by far a weary one. My body wasn't used to anything at that stage, I had only just received it.

I awoke to the perverted brother stalking up to my asleep self. He woke me with the moist feeling of his tongue on my neck.

I opened my pinkish eyes with annoyance, and shifted my gaze to the pervert.

"Why are you in my room?" I questioned with obvious anger.

"Bitch-chan smelled alluring, so I let myself in to eat my breakfast~" he looked up at me with lustful green eyes. Those eyes disgusted me on a whole new level.

"Well I'm not up for grabs today, pervert. Get off of me and let me get dressed." Laito pulled back slightly, which made me surprised he was listening to me at all.

Sadly, I was left with crushed hopes when he pulled away to merely lift up my thigh to his lips.

"How ill-mannered of you pervert. I should've known better than to think you'd be willing to listen." I sighed and promptly shoved him away. It was then Reiji stepped in, arguing a bit with Laito until finally getting him to leave.

That would stall him for perhaps a minute or so after Reiji's inevitable departure before he came to molest me once more.

Reiji's expression looked slightly agitated as he placed the clothes down on the end of my bed.

"Miss Komori, please refrain from oversleeping in the future. I will not tolerate such lax behavior.." I zoned out as he chastised me since I had heard the same scolding time and time again as a spirit. _"Oh noo it's not like I'm part human so I am __**such**_ _a bad person for oversleeping when my internal clock is set as a human's would be. So I'm __**SO SORRY**_ _that I overslept by ten minutes!" _I sarcastically thought to myself. If I had said it aloud I probably would be sent through the floor from how mad he would get. _"Thank heavens that vampires can't read minds."_

"Do you understand?" I heard him finish and almost instantly responded.

"Yes, yes, I understand sir. Now what exactly is the uniform for?" I changed the topic since it was honestly just wasting time.

In slight annoyance at the nonchalant response Reiji complied to my question.

"If you are to be living in this home, you must receive the same education if you are to be a bride here." I nodded in understanding, and realized they were eventually informed yesterday from _that man_ who I actually was.

"I see, if so then may I be granted the pleasure of changing in peace? I do not appreciate an imp invading my privacy." I had a slight suspicion that _even if_ Reiji did something, Laito would still find his way into my room to sexually assault my new body.

It was useless in the end, since Reiki simply teleported away moments after I took the uniform and I had only just realized it. I clicked my tongue and quickly made way for the bathroom. Laito already getting up no doubt.

Thanks to my swiftness, I was able to change moments before I felt the stomach-wrenching feeling of two hands on my body. One on my thigh, the other under my breast.

I expected him to touch me, but I didn't think he would go immediately for my cleavage. I let out a yelp in surprise, and swiftly kicked him back and made my way to the dining room.

My hair looked a bit frazzled, and eyes round in slight shock. It was only visible for a moment before I quickly composed myself as I opened the door as calmly as I could manage.

Inside the room, I quickly tried to discern which seat was my own, and luckily found it. I sat down and looked down at my food. While I was harassed by the brothers, I paid no mind. I looked down at the food and scoffed.

_"They want to fatten me up…"_ I concluded.

As some sort of retaliation I stood up and left my food as I found it. Just as I reached the door I felt a harsh jerk on my arm. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and turned my gaze to the man who withheld my arm.

Reiji glared at me and I knew I was going to get scolded and punished later. It was something I knew would be painful, but frankly, I didn't care one bit. I didn't plan to be their meal. The only thing I cared about was Subaru, but it wasn't the time to tell him anything. I needed to get rid of _that man_ first, so that he won't do anything to me or Subaru.

I harshly ripped my arm from Reiji and left the room. He didn't bother to punish me then because we had to get to school, but I knew he would definitely punish me later on.

We entered the jet black car and soon settled in. I turned my head to outside the window, the stars looked quite pretty that night.

Subaru caught me gazing outside, as I sat next to him. I wasn't quite sure of what exactly he was thinking, but before I could find out a box of cranberry juice was thrown into my lap. I scoffed in annoyance.

"Miss Komori, please drink this often from now on, as it is important to future events." (Very simplified of what he said, again I ain't going back to the anime so just roll with it, k?) Reiji told me as I rolled my eyes. My past self would've thanked him without realizing his true motives.

"Might as well plaster me as a sheep…" I mumbled quietly, which made Reiji a bit ticked off, but for once he kept quiet.

Subaru heard my comment and turned his normally hostile gaze towards me in slight curiosity at my words. I suppose they weren't used to someone smart enough to know how they saw her. It wasn't long after that we arrived at school.

While I was very snarky. In reality it was all an act. I didn't want to be rude or mean to them, in fact my whole being was against my personality change in front of them.

But it was the only way to make sure I would survive. My usual self wouldn't work this time. My eyes softened as my brow furrowed, I hated disrespecting others, but nonetheless- survival.

I had been changed from the many years of death, but when I was revived I was reminded of my old self, and a part of it stuck with me. I found it quite bothersome to be perfectly honest.

I stepped out of the limo to be greeted by several fangirls. It made me recoil in what I made out to be annoyance to the others, but in reality I wasn't used to seeing so many people, much less having me being their spiteful center of attention.

"_**This is going to be a long day…"**_ I sighed and walked into the school with an already defeated expression. Those fangirls had some fearsome glares...


End file.
